Pobre niña Rica
by Akemi Ichihara
Summary: esta es la historia de una joven adinerada que odia su vida...tambien la de un joven pobre que odia su vidad...ambos quieren ser feliz...tal vez si se conocen podrian cambiar sus vidas y ser feliz para la eternidad? entren y descubranlo...Prologo...
1. Prologo

prologo: 

esta es la historia de 2 adolecentes una era una muchacha su nombre Sakura, era muy hermosa, tenia ojos de un hermoso color jade, y un cabello raro pero hermoso, era de color rosa, su cuerpo era muy hermoso, no era exuberante pero tampoco era una plancha, su personalidad hem...bueno era muy amable, carismática, respetuosa, elegante, educada, claro todo esto es un disfraz, ya que su familia era muy adinerada, no solo era muy reconocida sino también muy popular en la ciudad de konohagakure, por lo tanto tenía que mantener su reputación, como la futura heredera, haciéndola parecer todo eso cuando ella simplemente deseaba ser más que eso, quería ser libre, hacer lo que quiera, tener muchos amigos de verdad y sobre todo encontrar el amor en alguien que le sea eterno. Su madrastra al igual que su padre siempre estaban ocupados, y cuando estaban disponibles salían con su familia y amigos, claro no era lo mismo ya que eso amigos solo estaban allí por la popularidad y por el dinero, cosa que la chica detesta "la hipocresía", su madrastra Akane Haruno era muy hermosa y caprichosa, siempre la está presionando con que tiene que buscar un marido, y como dice la Sra. "sin importar quién sea el hombre, su dinero es lo que importa". Masuyo Haruno, un hombre serio, calculador y sobre todo padre de la muchacha, la obligaba a estudiar, para ser una empresaria como él, ya que ella era la que heredaría no solo la mayor parte de su dinero sino también su puesto de trabajo. Tenía un hermano menor Naruto eran muy unidos, a ninguno de los 2 le gustaba su vida, Sakura tenía 18 faltaba pocos años para cumplir 21 y ser la total heredera; Su hermano tenía 17 años, el solo tenía la presión de ser mejor no solo por su familia si no también para poder estar con la persona que ama, su novia "secreta", mejor amiga de su hermana Sakura, Hinata Hyuga, hija mayor del empresario Hiashi, mejor amigo del Sr. Masuyo H.

Su mejor amigo era tambien su profesor de modales por muchos años, hasta que se convirtió en la mano derecha de Sakura, pasado el cargo de profesor de modales, Iruka Hermano menor de Kakashi, esos eran los que mas conocia, ah... tambien el mejor amigo de naruto y su hermano mayor, Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke era su amor de infancia, pero lo olvido ya que este chico no podia estar con ella ya que es mayor a el por un año, y su familia eso no lo permitiría, ademas de que, el solo sentia amistad hacia ella.

Por otro lado tenemos a un muchacho llamado Yahiko o como le dicen los pocos amigos "Pein" su edad 18, este chico era pobre al igual que su familia y amigos; su cabello era de un color naranja oscuro, tenia piercing casi por toda su cara, su cuerpo era muy llamativo, ya que era muy guapo, y musculoso; sus ojos eran muy extraños eran de un color morado y tenia como unas especie de aros, nadie sabe porque los tenia asi, muchos dicen que su familia a de haber tenido ojos asi, pero el solo conocia a su hermana menor Konan, de 17 años pero esta no lo tenia asi. Pein tenia pocos amigos ya que practicamente todo el mundo le tenia miendo y asco, por ser diferente, los unicos que se le acercaban eran Kisame, Deidara y, sasori todos de la misma edad. Para pein su vida era desagradable, ya que tenia que hacer pocas cosas para poder tener lo que se desee, claro que el trabajo le costaba conseguirlo, no solo porque habian poco o porque pagaban poco, era porque no le querian a el alli. Solo trabó por 5 meses en un bar en la noche, para el ha sido genial ya que no habia durado tanto en un trabajo como ese, ademas de que le pagaban bien.

A el le costaba, ser feliz completamente, pero como dice su hermana "somos pobres en dinero y lujos, pero ricos en amor y felicidad junto con quienes nos aman de verdad "nuestros amigos" que nunca nos dejaran de hacer feliz". Pero algo si queria el, cambiar su vida, ser completamente feliz, cumplir su sueño y traer la mejor de las comodidades a su "familia". Ya que se le presentó la oportunidad de mejorar solo que con un costo, separarse temporalmente de su "familia". Acepta, y se va de la cuidad de la lluvia para ir a Konohagakure, para buscar empleo, claro no va solo, se va con su amigo del alma Kisame.

Alli se le complico las cosas al prinsipio pero luego de muchas semanas, consigue un empleo estable y con sueldo mas alto que el que recibía del bar. Asi viven esos 2 chico trabajando para que su familia sobreviva


	2. Capitulo 1: caminos cruzados

Capítulo I: Caminos cruzados

Ya han pasado varios años y nuestros muchachos ya casi tienen 21 años Sakura los cumpliría dentro de 4 meses.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana en konoha, y Sakura se estaba arreglando ya que tenia un compromiso en su escuela universitaria ya estaba casi por terminar, tendría que dar una charla junto con su clase a los profesores y representantes. Se estaba vistiendo y en eso entra su madrastra.

-Sakura, espero que ya estes lista

-solo me falta peinarme-dijo esta

-déjame yo te peino, tienes que dar una buena impresión como hija de una de las personas mas importante de este país- dijo mientras tomaba un cepillo y peinaba con brusquedad la cabellera de Sakura

-¿Por qué les importa tanto esto? Yo no lo quiero…

-Esto no se trata de ti, sino de tu familia, es tu obligación, no puedes decir no, además ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, cuando tu tía Tsunade vino, recuerda que no eres tan importante niña- dijo con una mirada de odio hacia Sakura- Ya está listo, apúrate para que no llegues tarde, deja de ser una tonta y no nos pongas en vergüenza.

- Los odio – dijo Sakura viendo a su madrastra con odio

-que dijiste?

-nada…ya bajo- respondió mientras su madrastra se va de su habitación.

Ya luego de que todos en el salón de Sakura hizo su charla, incluyéndole, se hizo una pequeña fiesta, y al finalizar todo, ya eran las 8 de la noche, estaba lloviendo, Sakura y su padre estaban afuera junto con otras personas, los cuales esperaban sus respectiva limosina, ya casi todos se habían ido, solo quedaban Sakura, su papá, el señor Hiashi y Neji. Neji es como un hijo mayor para Hiashi, pero en realidad es su sobrino, el Hermano de Hiashi, junto a la madre de Neji, murieron en un trágico accidente, donde también venia la madre de Sakura. En fin Neji quedo solo, y su tío lo adopto.

-¿Y dígame señorita Sakura, ya pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad no es cierto? – pregunto Hiashi

-Si, será dentro de 4 meses- respondió esta.

- y supongo que tu padre ya ha hablado de tu futuro

-¿a que se refiere señor?

-aun no le he dicho nada, Hiashi- interrumpió Masuyo- aunque ya estamos aquí, es bueno aclarar algunas cosas

-de que hablas padre

-señorita Sakura, ¿Qué opina de mi sobrino, Neji?

-he, bueno, opino que es una, buena persona, inteligente, exitoso y…apuesto- esto último, lo dijo con un sonrojó e hizo que Neji sintiera un poco de vergüenza, aun que no lo demostró.

-¿Y señor Neji que opina de mi hija?

-pues ella, opino que es inteligente, dulce y muy bonita…

-que bueno que se agraden- dijo Masuyo

-Ya que muy pronto estarán comprometidos – dijo Hiashi

-¿Qué cosa?- respondieron impresionados neji y Sakura

-Bueno es hora de irnos, Neji, llego la limosina, hablaremos de esto luego, no veremos – se despiden.

-Que demonios fue eso!

-No me hables asi jovencita, no tienes derecho

-hablo como se me de la gana, como que estaremos comprometidos! , ¿Por qué siempre decides mi vida?

-Lo hago porque es lo mejor para la familia y la empresa!

-Cual Famalia!, porque solo te importa la empresa! Porque siempre me arruinas mi vida! Porque eres tan egoísta, y u…- no termino ya que su padre le dio una cachetada

- ya basta! No voy a aceptar ese comportamiento tuyo! Mas bien te estoy arreglando, para que dejes de ser una idiota, y empieces a ser una mujer de familia y no una zorra!

-Que te pasa!... respetame, no soy una zorra!

-A no… tu crees que no se tus aventuras con ese tal Bryan!

-Como sabes eso?

-Facil niña tonta, todo en la alta sociedad lo sabe, no voy a permitir que arruines la reputación que tanto he mantenido

-Solo te importa a ti mismo, nada te importa, ni siquiera mama- grito Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-No te atrevas a decir eso! Ya llego la limosina, súbete, esta discusión se termina aquí, te casas y listo!

-no voy a ir a ningún lado, contigo

-deja de ser malcriada, entra que te estas mojando

-NO! Dejame! -sale corriendo en medio de la lluvia

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a unos apartamentos cerca de su universidad en donde por cierto vivía Bryan, subió al segundo piso y se dirigió al apartamento de su novio, mientras caminaba se secaba las lagrimas, pero al acercarse a la puerta noto que estaba abierta, y decidió entrar, pero escucho un ruido en medio de la oscuridad, fue al cuarto y al asomarse vio que su novio estaba en la cama con su mejor amiga, teniendo relaciones.

-Pero que hacen?

-sa…Sakura, amiga, que haces aquí

-disculpa, pero tu no eres mi amiga, y bryan, eres de lo peor, te odio!- en eso sale corriendo con mas lagrimas en los ojos, esta vez sin rumbo.

Llego de algún modo a las cercanías de la frontera de konoha, y aun así siguió corriendo hasta tropezar y caer en un charco de lodo, allí quedo tirada, mientras lloraba.

-Qué triste…el cielo llora junto con una hermosa mujer- dijo un desconocido- ven levántate, pescaras un resfriado

-Aléjate…

-no voy a dejarla aquí señorita

-sabes quien soy?

-no, y tu a mi me conoces?

-no

-bueno, mi nombre es pein, y el tuyo?

-sa…Sakura

-y dime, Sakura, porque estas aquí, en medio de la lluvia, tirada en un charco de lodo?

-yo… hee..(_piensa, no le digas nada, ni que eres hija de Masuyo)_, yo, me perdi

-bueno, que tal si vamos a mi casa te aseas, y llamamos a tu familia?

El le tiende la mano y ella lo toma, sintiendo una gran y extraña confianza hacia el, al tocarse las manos ambos siente una corriente extraña, pero no incomoda

* * *

Gente!, disculpen el retraso, pero tube problemas, primero estube ocupada por mi promocion, solo pude hacer la mitad del capitulo, segundo, en la compu se me metio un virus que se me tubo que formatear la compu, y tercero tube que hacer todo de nuevo... en fin, disculpen y comenten, gracias por leer!


End file.
